


i'm drowning

by sarcasticpotato1823



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sort of panic attack, and he do be drowning in his love for his best friend, george do be scared of drowning, mature rating for swearing and talk of drowning, oneshot i believe, this is based off a random poem i made in my head, wrote this instead of sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticpotato1823/pseuds/sarcasticpotato1823
Summary: George is terrified of the ocean. He's scared of drowning. And because he has no real reason for this fear, he feels like he can't justify it. So no one really knows except his family.Dream loves beaches and swimming with all his life, half his childhood memories are at a beach. The saltwater holds a special place in his heart.And now George is in Florida for a week.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	i'm drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this really long but I'm already writing another fic and didn't want to have two going on at once, so here's a oneshot. :)
> 
> TW// Mentions of drowning, nothing too graphic, also a kinda panic attack, swearing
> 
> *Don't ship people IRL, this is using George and Dream's Minecraft personas, I only used Dream's real name at the end for emphasis, it's still his persona tho*

If you look at it from up above, you’ll see sapphire waves that reflect the infinitive expanse of blue above them. Beaches line the shores, waves lapping against the ground, swirling sand or smooth stones. Huge mountains of water crash against cliffs, shaping the land. Boats float across the surface, though some never make it to their destination…

But when you go under the blanket of water, you really see the shades of the sea. Fish dart around, all colors of the rainbow, living in coral reefs, or just in the open ocean. Dolphins and whales swim for miles, talking and singing to their heart’s content. Jellyfish bob around, being gulped down by green-shelled turtles. A thin layer of sand lines the bottom, which reaches unfathomable depths, and holds the secret that should terrify more than it does; the fact that we know more about space than the ocean, a place that exists on our own planet.

And yet, every year, billions of people swarm the water, looking for the best destinations to swim and snorkel. Beaches are a summer staple, swimming almost seems to be a part of human nature. The smell of the beach, the saltiness, the way your body is completely surrounded by water. And it is truly gorgeous, George can admit that. The glistening blue water, the one color he can truly see, sunlight causing the surface to sparkle, so friendly and welcoming. The sunset on the water, which shimmers and reflects the colorful sky, and then the moon and stars that dance across the surface, ripples running across the perfect liquid mirror.

But the water has a flip side. The side that scares, damages, and kills. The side that crashes ships into cliffs during storms. The side that carries dangerous storms across it, the kind that kills millions. The side that harbors 50 feet waves, tipped with white foam. The side that has deadly unknowns in its depths. The side that has rip currents that throw you off balance and tease you with the possibility of death. The side that has a selection of deadly animals at its fingertips. The side that will eat your skin with corrosive bacteria. The side that will crush with its existence if you go too deep. 

The side that drags you under, your eyes burning, your lungs filling with its salty water. And your visions filled with the sight of the rippling surface that is just out of reach, as the ocean drags you under like a deadly blanket. Your eyes are red and swollen, screams turned into just a shower of bubbles, floating up to a place you will never see again. Spasming lungs have no air, and your flailing limbs slow as the ocean reclaims you as its own. 

That side of the ocean fills George with terror. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He honestly should have seen it sooner. The number of pictures around Dream’s apartment with the beach in the background, the collection of flip-flops that ranged in sizes, the two swimming trophies. The paddleboard, surfboard, and beach ball all should have indicated that Dream was a lover of the beach, of the ocean, of the same thing that terrified George night and day. He pushed it down though, hoping he could avoid it. But he already knew that the universe hated him, he was in love with his best friend after all. 

When Dream said that they were gonna have a beach day, George’s heart jumped into his throat, his anxiety rising, drowning him before the ocean had a chance to. It should be simple. He could just make up some excuse. He didn’t pack a swimsuit, specifically for that reason. But he knew he couldn’t lie to Dream, the guilt would eat at him. He didn’t want to tell him the truth, ‘cause it seemed so stupid, that he was scared of the ocean. Logically, he knew it was ok to be nervous, although nothing was actually going happen, the chances were, like, 1 in a million. But everything in his body screamed no whenever he even entertained submerging himself in the expanse of blue. 

Once George had shown slight hesitation, Dream jumped into a monologue about how he was going to take George to the beach he had gone to as a kid, with a picnic and they could play in the waves. He talked about how there wouldn’t be that many people, that if they were lucky they might even have the beach to themselves. He talked so fondly of it and of all the memories he had made, that George ended up agreeing to go, knowing perfectly well he couldn’t say no to Dream, although he was sure his simping would come back to bite him later.

After a long car ride and a borrowed swimsuit, they arrived at the beach. Maybe it won’t be that bad, he thought, he hadn't been to the beach in a long time, maybe his anxiety had gotten better. Besides this wasn’t England with freezing cold waters and rich navy waves. This was Florida, loud, sandy, with gorgeous turquoise waters and far too many people. Luckily, Dream’s beach had no other people there, they had it all to themselves.

Why it was empty, George had no idea. It was stunning. A full sandy beach with no trash, lined with palm trees and calm teal water that shimmered in the full sunlight. If the ocean didn’t terrify him and haunt his dreams, he would have found it tranquil.

Dream, after throwing a thin layer of sunscreen on, immediately ran into the ocean, splashing water everywhere. George stood in the sand, feet glued in place, for two reasons. One: the ocean was right. Fucking. There. Two: Dream didn’t swim with a shirt on. 

“C’mon Georgie, you’re gonna get boiled alive if you don’t get in!”

George swallowed down his fear and focused on one thing at a time, taking his shirt off, putting on a thick layer of sunscreen, slowly walking down to the ocean, timing his steps with his breath. He was focusing so hard on not having a panic attack that the gentle lap of a wave on his foot terrified the shit out of him and it took everything in him not to scream and run back to the car, driving far, far away. Taking in a deep breath, he practically ran forward, launching himself into the ocean blue, his eyes glued shut, running forward, pressing through the water. It kept getting deeper and deeper, passing his knees, then his waist, then the soft water was tickling his shoulders. 

Then arms grabbed him, pulling him close. 

“Wow, watch where you’re going you don’t want to - George are you ok?”

Hot tears were streaming down his face at this point and the water surrounded him, pressing in on him, making his chest feel impossibly tight, as he hung on to the only human thing around, the only thing that wasn’t deadly sea, Dream. Wrapping his arms around him, he tried to calm down but the waves were touching his chin now. His breaths were shallow and fast, he just wanted to disappear. Why did he do this? What made him think that this was a good idea? Blinded by love was only an expression right?

“George, talk to me, are you ok?”

All George could manage was a shake of his head and a sob, as he inched closer to Dream, desperately wanted to be held tighter and comforted. He wanted the fear to go away. He wanted to enjoy going to the beach with his best friend/crush. He was so tired of being scared and yet the only emotion he felt right now was pure terror.

Dream hummed softly, holding him closer, rubbing circles into George’s back, rhythmically and calmly. Slowly, Dream shuffled them to shallower water, so that it only went up to just above George’s waist. 

“Georgie, do you want to go back to the shore?” His voice was impossibly soft and sweet, if George wasn’t freaking out, he probably would have blushed. Instead, he shook his head, wanting to stay in the water, wanting to overcome his fear, so that he could enjoy the place that Dream held so dear. 

“Can you at least tell me what’s wrong?”

No response.

So Dream just held George until the sobbing had quieted down, and his breathing was more or less normal. 

“I’m afraid of the ocean.” It sounded so silly out loud. So dumb. Childish. And yet it caused him so much anguish. He waited for the teasing, but it never came. Instead, he got a worried Dream.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…didn't think it was that big of a deal.”

“George! You just had a full-on panic attack, and, oh, it’s not a big deal apparently. You should have told me, we could’ve done something else instead.” Dreams voice was so soft and laced with concern. 

“Yeah, but, it’s ok now. Cause I’m with you.”

“But why didn’t you tell me?”

He decided to ignore the question. Burying his head back in Dreams chest, he let the waves rise and fall, and this time, they felt slightly less aggressive. 

After taking a deep breath, he moved his head so that he was looking into Dream’s eyes. Now he was drowning in something other than the ocean. “I want to get used to the ocean, feel safer around it. I want to learn how to swim. And I think this is a good start. I know how much this place means to you and I want to be able to enjoy it.”

After burying his head against Dream again, under his breath, hoping the crashing of the waves would cover it, he mumbled, “Cause I love you Clay.”

Dream opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, looking lost for words. Due to the lack of immediate teasing, George assumed Dream hadn’t heard his love confession.

Speaking up finally Dream said, “O-ok, well, yeah, I think this is a great start to combating your fea - wait..did you just say that you love me, George?” 

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me how you liked it, I live for reading comments!!! :)
> 
> Also, make sure you take care of urself, drink water, eat, sleep pls, alright bye!!!<3


End file.
